The present invention is related to beverage dispensers, and more specifically to a sanitary collection device for beverage dispensers.
Currently, the drainage from a beverage dispensing device, such as a bar gun either falls into a sink over which the device is positioned for that specific purpose, an ice-bin, or a collection device sometimes referred to as a bar gun holster.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C show a known bar gun 12 (or beverage dispenser) that is placed in its holster 14. Such a bar gun 12 and holster 14 set up is commercially available from the assignee of this patent application.
FIG. 1A depicts the general position of the dispensing nozzle 16 of the bar gun 12 as it is being inserted into the holster 14, while being supported by the operator's hand. FIG. 1B depicts the at-rest (or unsupported) position of the bar gun 12 when stowed in the holster 14. The weight of the tubing bundle (not shown) attached to the bar gun 12, along with location of the center of gravity of the bar gun 12 relative to the holster 14, can cause the dispensing nozzle 16 to come into direct contact with the potentially contaminated interior surface 18 of the holster 14. The holster-based solution includes a generally cylindrical member that is configured to accept and encompass the nozzle of the bar gun, and provide a collection device for fluid discharged by the bar gun. This collection device may or may not be fitted with a drainage means, such as the drain line 20 shown. Additionally, while the collection device does provide for collection of fluid discharged from the dispensing nozzle 16 of the bar gun 12, continued use may cause a build-up on the interior surface 18 of the holster 14 as the fluids dry. Furthermore, if not regularly attended to, the interior surface 18 of the collection device can provide a medium for the growth of bacteria and/or molds. The size of the collection device can also readily allow for contact between the dispensing nozzle 16 and the inner surface 18 of the collection device, and thus potentially contaminating the dispensing nozzle through which the next beverage is dispensed to a customer.
There is therefore a need to provide a storage and drainage solution for a bar gun that does not suffer from the above shortcomings.